Chase the Wolf
by crazyasssoul
Summary: Lavellan learns she is not who she thought she was. She had even manged to fool the great Fen'Harel without her realizing. - Sorry I suck at summaries. I hope you enjoy the read! Possible smut later. *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

*SPOILERS* for those of you who have yet to finish the game or for those that have not played the Trespasser DLC. I know that in the game they don't give you an option for long hair, but in this, I said screw and did it anyway, I mean she is an elf… I will be using some dialect from the game as well and possibly some other scenes as well. They had already defeated Corypheus after the first bit so there isn't any confusion, if there is, sorry. I also know you can't mix classes, but hey, it's fiction right? If there is any typo's I apologize, the program I am using isn't the best.

If you have an questions or critism, please feel free to message me, any and all is welcome. Enjoy!

Possible for some smut later…. Just a heads up…. Translation at bottom.

She didn't know how long she had stood there. She had watched his shadow disappear moments ago, a part of her was waiting, hoping really, that he would turn around and take it back. Deep down she knew though, he wasn't coming back. Tears had already began to fall, though she didn't wipe them away. At some point, she knew she had to go back to the campsite, but her feet just wouldn't move towards it, so instead she let her knees fall to the ground, letting her hands fall the her sides. After a couple minutes she fiddled with the amulet Dorian had gave her. She thought it over, then slowly she brought the amulet to her lips, it gave off a soft light as she spoke.

"Dorian?"

"Y-yes?" She heard the hoarseness in his voice, knowing she had just woke him. "What can I do for you love?"

"Waterfall…." He didn't answer her, not that she expected him to. Moments later he emerged from the shadows, dressed in his sleeping attire which for him, were breeches and a loose open shirt. His steps faltered as she looked up at him with a broken smile, making him run to her side bringing her into a much needed embrace. In that moment she let herself break completely. She held onto his shirt with fists, almost shouting her cries into his chest. After awhile, they began to slow, though she was now shaking. Slowly he brought her face away from his chest, brushing away her hair out of her face and wiping any stray tears.

"My dear, what is wrong?" He gave a small smile, though he brows were pulled together, watching her face for anything other than sadness. Then he raised an eyebrow, staring at the space around her left eye. "I thought… Where that thing go." He wiggled his finger around her eye, causing her to give a small chuckle.

"He….. He…." She swallowed back the new tears that wanted to fall, looking behind him, still clinging to that hope. "He left me Dorian." He brought her into his chest again, this time she heard him mumbling under his breath, probably profanities towards the elf mage.

They stayed like that for a long while, every now and again her sobs would come back only to subside again. Soon her body began to tire and her eyes became heavy. She looked up at him with a tired look, earning a smile from him. In a swift motion he lifted her, bringing her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead before heading back to the camp.

"Sleep. I will wake you in the morning before we leave." With a small nod, she let her head rest against him, her eyes closed, and slowly she drifted, a small part of her not wanting to wake.

-x-

She waited until most of the castle quieted. There were still some people walking about, probably the servants and maids finishing their last few things before they soon, headed to bed. With soft steps, she moved to her wardrobe, changing into her armor. It was lighter than she was used to, but it made it easier to move around than her previous heavy armor. Instead of layers it was now high boots, pants (tighter than usual she noted), a long shirt that came into a deep v and a small hood, and lastly her dragon hide corset. Everything was black except her corset which was a darkened blood red. Satisfied she tucked her amulet under her shirt and grabbing her daggers she left her room. She stuck to the shadows, not wanting any one to see her. Stopping every now and again, watching a few remaining people walk by.

Once she reached outside, she silently jumped the railing off the stairs and began running, reaching the bridge she whistled for her horse, the mare slowed it's run to hers as she gracefully pulled herself up, giving the mare a small nudge with her foot, making her gallop faster. It was spring, so there was little snow on the ground. Guiding her horse, she made her way to a small clearing that was secluded. Pulling on the rains she slowed, until finally stopping. She let her horse wander, not worried she would travel far. She smiled at her horse, she wanted to give her a name, but after losing a couple, she couldn't bring herself to give her a proper one, but somehow she always managed to call her Elgara, which was ironic considering the mare was jet black. Shaking her head she headed to the small clearing of grass, walking through the barrier she had put up two years ago, a couple months after they defeated Corypheus and Solas disappeared.

Standing in the center, she took out her daggers, they were no bigger than that of a carving knife. The blade itself curved ever so slightly, with a hilt that had molded to her hands over time, they looked identical until she brought them to life, showing the true power that she held in each of them, with a flick of her wrists they hummed in her hands. Her left one giving off a green flame that danced along the blade. In her right hand the soft purple lightning did the same. Not many knew about this knew ability of hers, Dorian, Varric, Bull, Cole, Morrigan and Vivienne. She would like to tell the others, but where they stood, there was always someone lingering with eager ears. It was Dorian who sensed it, said there was something off about her. He had asked her to attempt at magic, even something simple. It took awhile, but slowly the magic began to manifest. She then decided if she was going to practice it would be away from prying eyes. The last person she wanted to know was him.

A sudden rush of anger flooded her, causing the daggers to almost vibrate. Closing her eyes, she began a dance she knew too well, thrusting her hands into the open air, swirling and ducking to invisible foes. She kept moving for what seemed to be hours, when her ear gave an involuntary twitch, with out hesitation she threw one of her daggers, snapping her eyes open to meet a familiar face.

"Now, I kind of like this pretty face of mine love." Dorian tossed back her dagger, giving a wide grin while dismounting from his horse. "You have mastered them, why must you continue. He gave Elgara a quick pat on the head before walking into the barrier.

"If I stop, I won't feel ready. But I assume you didn't come all this way to lecture my fighting skills?" She placed her daggers back in there sheath, placing a hand on her hip. He gave a chuckle before his face became serious.

"We found it."

"Where?" She now dropped her joking manner, folding her arms across her chest.

"It was to the far south, in Storm Coast."

"In the ruins? We were there, long ago. HE was there, wouldn't he have known?" She now found herself pacing, arms still crossed.

"He would have, yes, but there was a barrier we found further in. It didn't look much of a corridor until Loranil noticed the stonework. We didn't think anything before because it had to doors on each side, making it look like there were only two pathways to choose from." She stared at him, a mix of emotions filling her at once. "After clearing the debris, it led to a massive worship room."

"Who was it?" Her voice came out a little more sharp than she wanted, giving him an apologetic smile, which he returned.

"Elgar'nan's. I have already informed Morrigan. Varric and Vivienne will stay behind, the others are waiting. We have packed for you." She gave him a grin, one of determination. Walking past him she mounted her mare.

"Sumeil falon, sumeil." With that her and Dorian greeted the others, racing to Storm Coast.

-x-

They had reached the ruins in just over a week, mostly stopping to rest the horses and quick naps. She was determined to reach it, in case their were eyes prying. She was leading her small group with a torch of veil fire, something Cole had taught her. Since Solas's disappearance, he had remained by her side, helping her in his odd way that he could. She had explained what she wanted to do, and the kind spirit approved of her decision, more than willing to help in any way. She peered behind her, Loranil just steps behind her, while Dorian, Bull and Morrigan were a little further.

"It's just a little further, this is the archway we found." Loranil pointed ahead of them, as a faint light danced down the corridor. She placed a her hand on his chest, only to have him look up in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but you will wait here. Only Morrigan can come with me." She gave a soft and much forced smile to the young elf. "Dorian will explain as best as he can." She handed the torch to Dorian, giving a small pat on the young elf's shoulder she turned and walked with Morrigan down the rest of the corridor.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I am for the mystery, but, there has to be a line somewhere." Morrigan tilted her head slightly towards her.

"This is the only way. We've already divulged so much into this, I can not back down now." She gave a challenging look to the mage.

"I mean no offense, truly. I just worry this might not go, exactly, as planned." Morrigan shook her head slightly. "I mean, we do not know if we can reach this god, or that he will even help us." They had now entered the massive room, there was one torch in the center, just off of the altar. With a flick of her wrists the rest of the torches light the room. The high dome ceiling revealing fainted paintings of the past. Elves offering goods and praying to the god. There was some plants growing from the ground, which was now cracked and uneven. The tall marble pillars now grasping together as they ached under the weight. They approached which appeared to be an offering a basin held out by Elgar'nan's hands. The elven god had the skull of a halla on his head but wore a simple robe. There was no emotion on the statues face.

"This may not work at all, but I will not stop until I have some sort of answer. Cole?" She talked to the open air, waiting for the spirit to show. A small flicker of light, and he appeared before her.

"Hello da'len." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. He had began learning the language, finding that he liked calling her da'len, so in return she had begun calling him Hahren.

"Hahren." She gave a small bow, earning a small chuckle from him. "How close are we with the Eluvian?"

"Close, just a little more time. The Viddasala scouts had done a remarkable job destroying it. I would say no more than a week and we should be ready."

"If we can manage to pull this off, do you think we will be able to find him?" Morrigan had a defensive stance, she never fully liked Cole, but she did understand he wasn't a threat to them.

"Possibly, yes. He does not wish to be found, but he is hurt. Believes this to be the only path." Coles face went sad, him and Solas and been close. Always talking and going to the fade. She gave a weary smile to him.

"We will save him Cole. I will not rest until I can."

"I know. But I fear he won't believe. Won't trust. Worrisome elf." He scrunched his nose at the thought making her laugh. "I will return to the eluvian, wish you well." With that he disappeared. She turned to Morrigan who was now huffing and shaking her head at Cole.

"We should begin." She pointed to the alter. "You need to draw blood. While you go under, I will cast a barrier around your body as I do not know what will happen." She kneeled on the ground in front of the alter, taking off her gloves, readying one of her daggers.

"Does it matter which hand?" She glanced up at Morrigan who thought over it.

"I don't believe so, but just to be safe, why not use your left hand. Maybe the anchor will add to it somehow."

Without hesitating she cut just below the anchor and squeezed her hand and let the blood drop into the basin. For a couple minutes nothing seemed to happen. Giving a frustrated grumble she looked up at Morrigan, but before she could speak a white flash burned her eyes, making her cover her face. The room began to glow, Morrigan no where in site. Slowly she stood as the room came to life. The cracks in the floor fading with the plants showing the beautiful white stone floor. The pillars started to straighten, revealing they were made of white and black stone. She watched as the paintings gained color and vibrancy.

 _"Na garas mir da'len?" She watched as Elgar'nan's figure came into view. He was tall and slender. Simple beige robes fell around him. Black hair fell to his hips and the skull of halla rested on top. His eyes were glowing white. He made no sound as he approached her, his hands placed in front of him. She went to her knee's, bowing her head._

 _"Ir abelas, ir isala ne halani."_

 _"Stand. There is no need for kneeling for our kin." Hesitantly she stood, she thought for a moment before meeting his eyes. He gave a small smile and a nod. "Tell me what you wish."_

 _"I only wish you could help me. For someone near has gone astray." She blinked away the tears that tried to form._

 _"Yes. The Dread Wolf." His eyes narrowed before he began to walk around the room, it looked as though he was gliding across the floor. "Tell me, da'len. Why do you seek my aid and not the others?"_

 _"Vir'abelasan, Mythal'enaste." She watched as he stopped for a moment, he walked in silence until he was in front of her again._

 _"So you wish to use her for your own needs?" She could hear the annoyance in his voice._

 _"No, she had guided me. Telling me of old tales and beliefs. "_

 _"What makes you think I would not strike you down? You are not Mythal herself, just a vessel." He cocked his head to the side, the corner of his mouth twitched._

 _"If you deem that best, then strike. I only hope you don't."_

 _He was silent as he watched her. He raised his head, removing all emotion from his face._

 _"You wish to stop him."_

 _"Do you see what he believes he must do?"_

 _"Yes." He looked down at her hand, she closed it attempting to hide the anchor, knowing it was a silly notion. His eyes flicked back up to hers."He seeks to restore what he believes he destroyed many centuries ago."_

 _"In doing so, he will destroy so much more. Causing him to do it again. A vicious circle." The tears stung her eyes, she quickly wiped them, casting her gaze aside. "I only wish to aid him. Show him there is a different path." Her voice was barley a whisper._

 _"Most of the gods still despise Fen'Harel. Though, some have come to see reason in his way, not that we approve, but there is understanding." She looked up at him, he then walked to the basin, beckonging her to come as well. He waved his hand over the basin, and slowly images began to show. She watched as everything unfolded. How the gods wanted more power, causing their own to become slaves, wars claiming so many lives but no one cared. Fen'Harel stood and opened the rift, casting the gods inside, sealing them. He then went to sleep, hoping that without the gods they would flourish only waking to find the Elvhen had lost their immortality, had become slaves to the rest of the races. How he could not open the orb with the weak power he had. "He holds much regret. He did not foresee how ever, how things would unfold with Corypheus. With you." Another wave of his hand showed herself fighting umongst her fellow companions. The moments she walked with Solas, asking all the questions she could about their history. When she watched his hold the broken orb, only to disappear once her back was turned. "He believed you were not a true elf. Arrogant in your beliefs." She gave a soft laugh, only it came out as a cough. She realized she was now crying._

 _"I remember." She brought a hand up to her face where here vassalin used to be._

 _"Da'len, you are more than, Dalish." He burrowed his brows, as though disgusted by the word. "I am, intrigued, how he did not see this." She looked up at him, she was confused, and he must have known as he gave a chuckle. It sounded almost serene in her ears. "Tell me, have you thought about how you are able to withstand the, anchor, Mythal and gain magic?"_

 _"I just thought it coincidence. I figured over time the anchor had became apart of me. I also thought it was just Mythal's guidance, if you will." She looked down at her left hand, where the anchor seemed to barley glow._

 _"Not many can hold the power of a god, let alone two."_

 _"I.. I don't understand…" She took a step back. He remained still, though still staring at her._

 _"You refuse to believe." He then weaved his hands, smoke and lightning appearing before it subsided, revealing a foci. She stared wide eyed. "I have looked into your heart child. There is trouble in it, but your intentions pure. I will give you what you seek. I only ask one thing in return." He stepped towards her, holding out the foci. "You open your mind and find the truth you already know." With that he placed her left hand on the orb, his hand was cold and his touch was light. She obeyed what he was doing. He raised his hand, but she spoke before he could continue._

 _"Can I ask one thing?" He gave a small nod. "Is there a way to bring back Arlathan?" He smiled at her._

 _"Tarasyl'an Te'las."_

In a quick motion the orb buzzed in her hand, she saw him smile before everything around her faded. Dropping to her knees her eyes closed. His words still ringing in her ears. Her eyes snapped open, in her hands was a glowing orb. She looked at her hand, there was a pool of blood where the anchor used to be. She looked up to see Morrigan sweating, eyes closed.

"Morrigan." The mage looked at her and let the barrier down. She looked at her hands and saw the orb.

"Y-you did it. By the gods you did it." She then grabbed a small piece of cloth wrapping the orb and placing it into her bag. Looking at Morrigan she smiled definetly.

"We are not to speak of this to Loranil. We tell those who knew what we came here for. All others we say we failed. Understood?" The mage gave a nod of her head as they headed back down the corridor. She gave a glance back at the altar, slowly the torches went out, only leaving the one in the center. They had reached the others, saying they had failed in their attempts. She nodded to Morrigan who stayed behind with the others as she led Loranil back, taking him away from the truth.

It had started raining again when they reached outside. The horses were huddled together under a tree, still grazing at the grass, Elgara lifted her head, giving a huff and nodding her head as though happy to see her. They waited for the others to emerge, they stood by the horses, waiting for the rain to subside before riding back to Skyhold.

"So, what now boss?" Bull mounted his horse, as did the others.

"There is something I must do when we return." She hoisted herself up, giving the ruins one last glance before looking at the others. "I have to return to my quarters when we get back. I can not be disturbed, no matter what." Dorian and Bull gave an understanding nod. "Morrigan, you know where Cole will be." She nodded understanding the intent behind it. She looked down at her hand, the blood had seeped through the cloth, clenching her fist she gave Elgara a nudge with her foot and she took off. More determined than before.

-x-

As soon as she dismounted Cullen and Josephine were on her. She hadn't heard a word. Lost in her own thoughts, not sure exactly what she had to do, only that a strong urge inside told her to go to the fade. She wasn't sure she could anymore without the anchor, but it could be possible-

"Inquisitor!" Josephine's voiced raised snapping her out of her thoughts. She gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Jose. It's been a long trip. What were you saying?" Cullen let out a laugh.

"I told you she wasn't listening." Josephine gave a huff and a light stomp of her foot.

"I was saying. Leliana's scouts have spotted some of the Qunari forces heading west towards Val Royeaux. We assume they mean to attack, but they are few, not enough to seem a threat. We sent word anyways. There was also a large Qunari camp spotted in the Exalted Plains. What do-" She raised her hand stopping the ambassador.

"Please. I understand there is much to do, but can we talk later? I would just like to rest for a little while. I also have a couple things to do with Bull and Dorian, after that I will find you."

"After you are done with Josephine, I would like to speak to you about adding a few upgrades to the training ground."

"Of course." She gave them both a bow, and made hast up the stairs. Stopping to greet a few people before making her way to her quarters. Entering the first door by the throne. They headed up the set of stairs, stopping outside the second door.

"Make sure no one comes in. Please, don't come in unless I call for you."

"Love, are you sure?"

"You really don't want us in there boss? What is it you plan on doing anyways."

"To be honest, I am not quite sure. I'm hoping that what ever it is, it works." She took a second before looking at them, seeing the puzzled faces. She started to laugh, softening their looks. "Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you."

"Alright. But you will call on us should you need it?" She gave Dorian a small shove.

"Of course."

She walked through the door, giving it a soft close. Sighing she walked up the remaining steps. Her room was rather large in size. She had a couple book shelves along with her desk in the corner, between the balcony's. Her bed was off to the left, under the massive archway. There was a mass blank stone wall. She wanted something painted there, but she never decided on what, so baron it stayed. A long couch leaned against the banister, it used to be in front of the fireplace that was to the right facing her bed, but she had decided to place a meditating area in front instead. There were two large cushions on top of a rug with candles surrounding them. She walked out to the balcony, overlooking the grounds below. She watched as the people went about their daily lives. She wondered what it would be like to go back to her old life, just to leave everything behind and go. There would be no more worries, or paper work, but, there would be so much more blood on her hands. She let go of the railing and made her way to one of the cushions in front of the fireplace. She drew the fire from the fireplace and guided it over the candles. She looked to her right, and kneeling on the other cushion was Cole. He gave her a nod.

"Wish to go to fade?"

"Yes, I believe there is something I must see. But I need your help. I am not sure I can get there anymore." She took the gloves off, revealing the anchor was no longer there. Now it was just a bloody rag.

"Must trust oneself. Can go anywhere. Do what you always do. Concentrate. I will wait." With that he disappeared again. Though she still felt like he was still kneeling on the cushion. She took a couple deep breaths. Slowing her heartrate as best as she could. She placed her hand on her thighs, letting go of everything around her. Her head started to bob before finally falling forward. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She stood, looking around meeting Cole. He was smiling brightly at her, the hat he always wore was no where to be seen, his blonde hair still a tussled mess. She returned his smile before looking around and gasped. She had never seen the fade so bright and lively. Spirits were moving around, some of them took forms and it looked as though there were chasing each other. She could feel the grass under her feet, which made her look down, she was wearing a white gown that loosely hugged her. It rested just off her shoulders, with long sleeves that became wider at her wrists. Her long white hair was now loose instead of in the braid she had it in.

"Don't you come to the fade in what you're wearing?" She looked at Cole who only smiled brighter.

"Yes, most of the time you come with what you are wearing. Sometimes though, when you are strong enough, you can will it to change." He began to walk, looking back to make sure she was following. Giving a curious look she followed.

"I didn't will myself to look like this." She gestured at herself. "You're not talking funny anymore." He chuckled.

"In the fade, I don't have to concentrate as hard. As for the clothes, you may not have realized what you willed, but you will." He urged her to stop, waving his hands, the area began to change, the field they were in began to disappear, slowly a temple began to form. The room was trembling, and from the archway a woman was running towards them who was being chased. Fear written over her face, holding a small bundle close to her chest. She stopped suddenly and turned towards the archway. A massive light travelled from her hand to the stone, collapsing the archway stopping the figures from getting to her.

"Cole, wh-" He put a finger to his lips.

"Watch."

 _Turning back to the woman, she did what he told and watched. The woman reached the altar, placing what she now knew was a baby wrapped in cloth at the base. She took out a knife and sliced her hand, squeezing the blood in the basin. She took a closer look at the woman, stepping so she was standing to the side. She had long white hair in a massive braid that fell against her back. Her skin seemed to pale, with freckles that danced around her face, she was quite beautiful, something in her seemed familiar. Bright lavender eyes darted around the altar as she shouted._

 _"Mythal!" A flash of white and a woman appeared. Blonde hair was tied upon her head with a headdress made of what she presumed was bronze. Her eyes were glowing yellow, but something about them seemed soft. Her dress was a light green color. Thin straps and a long slit on either side. The woman looked gorgeous, well derseved of the title god._

 _"Falon!" Mythal ran to the woman. She looked her over, removing the hand that was clung to her side. Blood seeped through the woman's gown. "What has happened?" She looked down seeing the baby. "When?"_

 _"Not long, maybe 3 weeks. Ir abelas, ir isala ne halani." Her smile was weak, she was getting paler by the minute. Wiping her hand, she reached for the baby, bringing it close to her chest._

 _"I can heal you." Mythal reached out to the wound, only to stop. "What.. What is this?"_

 _"L-lyrium. They have coated the blades with them." She was rocking the baby. The room began to tremble again, causing her to look behind back at the collapsed entrance. "They have taken most of Arlathan. There are not many of us left. Soon the rest who stayed will perish." she stroked the babies face who was now restless, tears now running down her face. "Shhh da'len, shhhh." The baby then gave a soft cooing noise._

 _"Atisha….. What are you asking of me?" Mythal placed a hand on her face. Wiping the tears with her thumb._

 _"Take her. Take her far away from this. Give her a better life. At least better than this." Giving a soft kiss on the babies forehead she slowly passed her to Mythal. Hesitantly Mythal accepted._

 _"I can take her centuries ahead, but I can not control the path that follows her. You know this?"_

 _"Y-yes. Anything would be better than this. Please falon, please. I'm already fading, but you can still take me for her." Mythal looked at the baby, a sad smile as she looked back up at Atisha. She placed a hand on the back of her head leaning Atisha towards her._

 _"I will do as you ask, but, what is the name given to her?"_

 _"Za-zathiria…." Her voice was low, just above a whisper. "Ir abelas da'len, dareth shiral…." Her hand slipped from her side, letting the last bit of blood drain. Mythal brought her lips to her forehead, a tear falling down her cheek._

 _"Ar lasa mala revas falon. Asha'bellanar." A spark lit between her lips and Atisha's forehead, and in an instant the woman's body fell. Slowly she stood, staring at the body that now lay still at her feet. She turned back to the statue, glancing one last time at Atisha, before vanishing with the baby._

Slowly everything faded before them, revealing the field they stood in before. She fell to her knees clutching her head, the pain was sudden and intense. How? How was this possible? Could it be true? How? The questions racked her.

"You are of Elvhen. From his time though he does not know this. Mythal had protected you over your life. She brought you to this time, unaware of the path lain before you." Cole kneeled in front of her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Is that how…. Is that…"

"Yes. Only those of true Elvhen blood can call upon the gods. He did seal them away, but not away from their duties in hopes to help his people. When Mythal had heard of the path you chose, she sent Morrigan to aid you. Drawing you to her well. In a way, she was protecting you."

"But why? Why was she so close to that woman. So kind?" Her eyes darted everywhere around them, unsure of what to say or do. She just sat there.

"Yes, I guess that didn't explain that.." He sat on the ground, he thought for a moment before answering. "Your mother had worshipped Mythal to great extent. Not in the way of the others though, she never asked for anything. Instead, she wished for Mythal to be happy, which peaked her interest you could say." He gave a soft chuckle. "When she spoke to her for the first time, she merely stated that she already had everything. Why would she wish for more. Years went by, and they became friends. It was odd for a god to talk amongst the people. Then the gods became greedy, obsessed with power. They sent countless people into war not caring about the outcome. It was around the time Fen'Harel rebelled against them. It was in the midst of him sealing them that his men began to slaughter those in Arlathan, including your mother." Cole gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder before standing.

"How do you know all this Cole?" She looked up at him, his smile still present. He glanced behind her before pointing. With that he left. Confused she looked behind her, standing instantly at the woman standing in front of her. She bowed her head, not daring to look up.

"Lathallan, long time." She didn't look up, just gave her head a quick nod. Which earned a chuckle from the woman in front. "Please, da'len, look at me." She felt a cool finger lift her chin, bringing her gaze up. Bright yellow eyes peered down at her.

"Mythal."

Translations:  
Hahren - Elder  
Da'len - Little one/child  
Na garas mir da'len - You come my child  
Ir abelas, ir isala ne halani - I'm sorry, I'm in need of your help  
Vir'abelasan, Mythal'enaste - The place of the way of sorrows, Mythal's favor  
Tarasyl'an te'las - The place where the sky is held back. (Skyhold)  
Falon - Friend  
Ir abelas da'len, dareth shiral - I'm sorry little one/child, farewell/safe journey  
Ar lasa mala revas falon. Asha'bellanar - You are free/I give you freedom friend, the woman of many years.


	2. Chapter 2

"I did not wish to meet like this." Mythal reached out brushing the fallen hair and tucked it behind her ear. She placed her hands in front of her, a soft smile.

"I don't…. I…" Mythal gave a small chuckle.

"Calm, da'len, ask one at a time." She thought for a moment. Not sure which question to ask.

"I thought you dead?"

"My body is long dead, though my spirit will live on. I have just hidden from view, to believe I am dead serves a great purpose, one you play a part in."

"Am I Elvhen?" She watched the goddess turn to the side, gesturing for them to walk.

"Yes. Your immortality was suppressed when I brought you to this time. It allowed you to grow as they do so not to raise suspicion. I do apologize for the upbringing you had. Was not my intention to see you to harm." Her face looked pained for a quick moment before disappearing.

"Can it come back?"

"Yes. Though, I will not answer how, I will allow that to happen on it's own." Mythal smiled at her confused look.

"My mother?" Mythal stopped walking, sorrow filled the woman's eyes.

"Atisha…. She was a wondrous woman. Always kind, loving. I grew very fond of her over the years. She never married though she kept you." She gave her a weak smile. "That night when I saw her….. The small babe in her arms, her eyes pleading. I could not say no, it would have been like denying my own daughter. It pained me to see her…." She touched her arm, Mythal only gave her another smile. "You remind me of her, very driven, and when your mind is set no one can deter you." She gave a laugh and continued to walk. She looked down at her hand, the anchor was giving off very little light but it still sparked.

"Can I save him? Can I save Arlathan and Thedas?"

"Only if he wishes to be saved. The orb you received, you can absorb it's power, it will stop the anchor from killing you, but I am afraid it will make you one with it. I must warn you though, you would have the power of two gods flowing through your veins, I do not know what will happen as it was never done before." Mythal stepped in front of her, placing hands on either side of her shoulders. "There are many ways to save it all, but you must prove to him there is another way. It will not be easy da'len."

"Like to speak in riddles to huh?" They both laughed. She looked at Mythal, as much as she was a goddess, she also felt like a long lost friend somehow. "Have you really been there all this time?"

"Of course. Sadly, it is forbidden to interfere, but when you obtained the anchor, I knew there was a way to guide you. Sadly though, our time is coming to an end, you must go to Arlathan. There is an eluvian at the Winter Palace, it will lead you to him." With that, Mythal kissed her forehead and the fade started to disappear along with the goddess. "I will always be with you…."

\- 3 months later, Arlathan Castle -

She stormed through the halls, the elven soldiers charged at her, but she waved them off with her hand, the power emitting from the anchor now glowed a brightened purple against her skin. The soldiers fell, not dead but in a sleep. With a flick of her wrist, she brought an elf to her, holding him there, her hand tightening around his neck.

"Where?" The elf stared at her with fear. Her eyes glowed along with the anchor. The power of the orb and anchor thrummed through her. "Iras!"

"Next floor up, large door at the end." She gave him a nod before dropping him. She walked over him and fade stepped through the hall, making her way up the stairs. Looking down the hall she saw two guards, it amused her how he had guards, being the god he was. They readied their weapons as she walked towards them. She dodged the first attack, sending him flying down the hall, the other she took by the throat and tossed him through the large doors. Solas abruptly stood, has hands in fists resting on his desk, anger played across his face before shock and confusion crossed it. The elf laid at his desk, clutching his arm. She glared at him.

"Vara." She nodded towards the door behind her. Without hesitation he ran, flick of her wrist she closed the door, never breaking eye contact with him. He straightened himself, bringing his hands behind his back. Glancing down at her hand before speaking.

"How?" She tilted her head to the side, no emotion played on her face. She raised her hand, disintegrating the desk he stood behind, causing him to step back.

"Ar unvena a vir to sal'shiral." She took a few strides into the room. "Ar unvena a vir to halani or diana ma, vis ma nuven sul halani." she gave a slight bow of her head at him. She waited a moment before speaking again. "Do you wish to speak in this tongue instead then?" Anger flashed before his eyes, making them glow a soft blue, clashing with her own.

"I do not wish to strike you."

"Then accept my help."

"No. You can not walk down this path. Ar ju din av'ahna ra." He looked away from her, but her voice boomed in the room causing his head to snap back up at her.

"YOU NEVER ASKED YET HERE I AM!" Rage ran through her, her hands trembling in her fists, but he only met her rage with his own.

"AHNSUL ANE MA MIN! TO DALA EM?" She only laughed.

"Kill you? Really?" She placed a hand on her hip, watching him. Her eyes watching his every movement, he wasn't acting like a child not getting his way.

"You wish to stop me from destroying your world. Killing me would be the only way to stop this." She only rolled her eyes, if she was normal, she would have coward from the look he was giving her, instead, she only saw it as childish.

"I only wish you to see reason Solas. You are driven to believe there is only one path, yet you taught me we choose the path."

"There IS only one path for me vhenan." He shook his head, the anger slowly subsiding from him, causing her own tension to falter.

"If I told you, you were wrong?" The anger flickered for a brief moment in his eyes before he let it go, but a low growl escaped his throat.

"You believe me so naïve?" She smiled at him.

"I believe you childish and prideful." He took the last remaining steps so he was in front of her, she tilted her head up to him, still smiling as he glared at her.

"Vira enlea." She went up on her toes, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Or ahn?" She went back onto her heels, watching him. He sneered at her.

"Zathiria…"

"Solas…." She mocked his tone. She looked down and reached out, fiddling with the wolf's jaw bone that laid against his chest. "Ar eolasa thu to sul'ema Arlathan sal." She peered up at him through her lashes, his eyes were fixated on her hand. "I'tel dala alas'en." He closed his eyes sighing.

"Vhenan, ra elana din'gara." She smiled, dropping the bone against his chest.

"Telir inana." She turned around and waved her hand in the empty space. Slowly the war table appeared along with the map of Thedas. She could hear his breath hitch. She walked over to the table, his footsteps behind her. She pointed to various spots on the map. "See all these? It is where we closed rifts, all across Thedas." She tilted her head to the side, watching him as his brows furrowed. "These spots were open to the veil, yes, they were ripped open, but if we slowly open them, the spirits would come through on their own." With another wave of her hand, the table disappeared. She began walking out of the room, only turning to look at him before leaving. "Nuva Mythal Ghi'lan." Before he could say anything she was gone, fade stepping and diving through the eluvian.

She was greeted with Cassandra on the other side.

"Do you believe he will see reason?"

"I hope for his sake, he does." She glanced back into the eluvian before waving her hand, causing the mirror to become a painting once again. They made their way down the corridor, exiting the room, they locked the door behind them. With the help of Dorian they had managed to enchant the door, only allowing certain people through.

"Do you believe he knows of the mirror, here in the Temple."

"I would be surprised if he didn't, though his pride does get the better of him. We can only wait."

They made there way over to the balcony which overlooked the lake and mountains that surrounded them. The Arbor Wilds were truly magnificent, the lush forests and tree's helped hide the path, even those who now resided here made sure to cover their tracks. The remaining few who wanted to help or fight Solas came to aid. Over the short amount of time they had managed to clean the weeds, rubble and get rid of any remaining traps. They kept the tree's that had grown, it would seem wrong to cut them down when they were now hundreds of years old.

The Temple of Mythal was truly beautiful and she could only imagine the glory it held so long ago. They made their way through the courtyard heading towards the massive bridge that connected to the forest. They now had a secure stable set up on either side, allowing the horses to rest and messengers to bring urgent messages faster. Cassandra made her way to the brown horse with a black mane. She stood beside, patting the horses head.

"I will send word when I reach Dorian, Cullen and Leliana. They should have most of the people evacuated from Skyhold now. I hope for our sake he waits long enough for us to secure the people."

"I hope for all of us he sees reason." They gave each other a nod before Cassandra took off. She watched from the bridge as Cassandra disappeared into the mist. She prayed to Mythal that she would have the strength to convince him, she would need everything to make him believe for she feared if that failed, she would have to do something she never thought she would have to do.

Kill Fen'Harel.

Kill the other half of her heart.

The wind picked up, closing her eyes, her hair whipped around her, it became harsher, creating a sound as though it was howling, calling to her. Slowly her eyes opened, the wind died down again, becoming a soft breeze. She stayed there a moment longer before turning back.

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **Iras - Where**

 **Vara - To go (run)**

 **Ar unvena a vir to sal'shiral - I found a way to live**

 **Ar unvena a vir to halani or diana ma, vis ma nuven sul halani - I found a way to help or stop you, if you wish for help**

 **Ar ju din av'ahna ra - I will not ask it.**

 **Vira enlea - Walk lightly (Tread carefully)**

 **Or ahn - Or what**

 **Ar eolasa thu to sul'ema/sal - I know how to bring/back**

 **I'tel dala alas'en - By not destroying the world**

 **Ra elana din'gara - It can not happen**

 **Telir inana - Just watch**

 **Nuva Mythal Ghi'lan - May Mythal guide you**

 **ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE NOT SPECIFIC, THOUGH I DO TRY MY BEST, THANKS FOR READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. : SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY HALF DONE SO HOPEFULLY IT'LL BE UP IN THE NEXT DAY OR SO.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

Months had passed as they made final preparations for the people of Skyhold. They had given them safe travels all across Thedas. Those who only believed in their cause were permitted at the temple. She hated a part of herself for that, but now was not the time to have those around them always questioning why they were trying to save a god who wished to destroy them all. She was sure Solas had agents among them, though she didn't mind. They never kept their plans secret and any with questions were welcomed to ask.

She wanted to restore her people to their former glory, but she wanted to do so in a way that was memorable and peaceful as possible. If there was a way to avoid war, she would take it. Her people did not need another war on their hands, what they needed was a safe haven, one she was willing to provide.

They had not heard word from Solas since she last encountered him, though Leliana's agents reported movements of elven moving all across Thedas to the Temple. So now they were making preparations for both a welcoming and a war.

She made her way down the corridor, unlocking the massive door that led to the eluvian. Slowly she walked towards it, she had not been back in this room since she last used it. She knew he could turn eluvians on, but she tried so hard to mask the one here. If he truly wanted to however, she knew he could open it.

She wasn't sure what she expected with him anymore. She knew she loved him, that there was no question or debate, though there was so much anger, so many questions, yet she knew he would not give her the answers she wanted or deserved.

The entire temple was finally cleared of debris and weeds, now all that stood was the tree's that found their home within the walls. It was throughout this process she noticed the small icons of a wolf amongst the temple. Everywhere you looked you could find a small wolf etched in the walls and statues. It was amusing to her, through all they have been through Mythal still held Fen'Harel close to her heart as she did. Maybe that is why she felt the way she did, though deep down she knew she loved the mage long before she drank from the well, or before she met the goddess herself.

She placed a hand on the mirror, running her fingers gently over the cooled glass. Closing her eyes she waited, the power of the mirror thrummed against her hand, begging her to open the pathway. She wanted to, she desperately wanted to go through the mirror, grab him and drag him back with her, but she knew that wouldn't be the way, that he would fight her on every front. A battle waged inside her, as it did almost everyday. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, turning and letting her fingers slip from the mirror she saw Bull standing with a weary smile.

"Any news?"

"There have been no reports of him, though mass amounts of elves are moving faster than we anticipated."

"How long?"

"Weeks maybe." She glanced behind her, something kept telling her to go through. "Zathiria?" She gave Bull a weak smile.

"Don't worry, I have no plans to go back." She watched as the Qun kept awkwardly shifting feet. "What is it?"

"Forgive me for speaking out of term, but, do you not think he is waiting for you? That is why he is not among his people? Your people?"

"I have thought of that, though what if I go through and he manages to destroy the mirror? You would be without extra power to stop him if he should attack." Bull rubbed the back of his head.

"That is a possibility. What if he wants to speak to you alone? I just… I see the battle you hold within yourself. It is one I am familiar with. You won't know what you must do until the time comes, until then should you not explore all options?" She gave a soft chuckle.

"Are you telling me you have grown a soft spot for the mage?" A wave of disgust rushed over Bull's face before reverting to normal.

"No. I just see the pain you are in and would only like you to see all options before making a decision you will regret." With that Bull left, leaving her alone with the mirror once again. She could go through, no one would be able to stop her, though once through she could be trapped, or killed. Sighing she placed her hand on the mirror, her own power surging into it causing the glass to ripple and glow. Shaking her head, she walked through, a wave of coolness hitting her before disappearing. The large castle came to life once again, though now there were no guards waiting in the halls. Her bare feet made little noise as she made her way through the halls and corridors. There was a faint smell of something metallic, scrunching her nose, she followed, it was a sudden realization what exactly she was smelling and her feet carried her, not willing them to stop. She came to what she assumed was a ballroom before she suddenly stopped. Her eyes wide with horror as she looked over the darkened room that only had the faintest rays of light shining through. The floor was covered in bodies and a disturbing amount of blood. Slowly, she carefully placed each step cursing to herself for not wearing shoes. Stopping every few steps to turn over a new body. They were a mix of elvhen and human, the site horrified her as she saw her own people as well as the people she would stand in a fight with lay dead at her feet.

Her ear twitched as she was turning over a female elf. Turning her head slighting she saw movement to her right. Taking a deep breath in she lurched forward, casting a cloaking spell over her. When she reached the other side of the room she pinned the body to the ground, holding a hand to their throat. When they didn't fight back, or even attempt she leaned in and gasped. He was beaten, badly and covered in blood, his hands were lightly grasping hers, but she couldn't mistaken those eyes for anyone.

"Solas?" He gave a weak smile before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Shocked she gave him a slight jerk but he didn't move. She realized then that some of the blood was coming from him, without thinking she lifted him the best she could, draping an arm around her shoulder while holding onto his side. His held hung forward, from the amount he weighed to her, he was out cold. Sighing she moved through the bodies, she could only imagine what had happened, and if she had come sooner.

She collapsed on the other side of the eluvian with him in her arms. She screamed as loud as she could, flicking her wrists to unlock and open the large doors. She was met with Bull's concerned gaze as well as a few guards.

"Get Vivienne and send a raven to Dorian, I want him here now." Her voice was stern and came out a little more harsh than she had wanted, but by the gods she was angry. Not only did the unconscious elf not send for help, but someone had found where he was and decided to slaughter as many of her kin as they could, including their leader. She peered down at him once more, his breathing had become shallow and far in-between to be considered normal. Her eyes flickered to Bull and he gave her a soft nod, kneeling down beside her and taking the limp elf away. She stayed on her knees as she watched his body leave, the blood had soaked her clothing and skin, but she still sat there, watching the empty space of the room.

Her thoughts raced at every possibility, at every ally and enemy they ever had that would be capable or would be willing to do this. Her mind raced in circles as she tried to figure it out. Mostly though, her thoughts kept landing to him, why he wouldn't call upon her for help, she admitted she probably would have been rude about it, but she would have helped. Even now, knowing he could be dead in a couple hours she was still crawling back to him and he was still leaving her. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, glancing up she saw Mythal giving her a weak smile. Tears formed in her own eyes.

"Why?" The goddess tilted her head to the side, as though pondering her answer.

"You have many questions in your heart da'len, and though I would love nothing more than to answer them, I am afraid you will have to ask him. When he wakes."

She could only muster a slight head nod before standing. Taking a deep breath she moved her feet, her heart racing as she made her way to the healer, dreading what could come.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran her hands through her hair, sighing in frustration as she watched many elvhen come over the bridge. She stayed by Solas's side for almost 3 full days before Dorian came and grabbed her, she hadn't slept or eaten and it was starting to show. After an hour of arguing she finally agree to help with the wounded and those seeking sanctuary.

She watched as many children were clinging to everyone around them, clearly orphaned. Anger surged through her, though there was much sadness. She made her way across the bridge, stopping to help a few elderly, or those that were stumbling to walk. She reached halfway across when she noticed a little girl curled against the side of the bridge, many were walking past her though none stopped. She seemed around the age of 3 or 4, bright red hair hung brushed against her shoulders, though it was dull from mud and weeks of walking. Her eyes were silvery blue, and freckles danced across her face, she was clearly frightened as her eyes darted everywhere. Slowly she approached, making small movements to catch her attention. Her small widened eyes finally met hers, giving a small smile she knelt in front of her.

"Da'len, why are you alone?" Tears brimmed the child's eyes. Her voice shaken and tired.

"No family." She reached out her hand, careful not to touch her.

"I'm Ellana." The child reach out shakily and touched her hand.

"Lunara."

"Lunara, that is a very pretty name." Lunara finally smiled, it was small and weak, but it was a start.

"My mamae said it meant the moon."

"It is actually the name of the moon goddess." The girls smile brightened even more. As soon as it bloomed, it quickly vanished. "Da'len, would you like me to take you across the bridge?"

She gave a small nod, standing the little girl remained where she was. Curious she knelt back down.

"What is it?" Lunara slowly outstretched her arms, smiling she picked the little girl up, her tiny arms curled around her neck hugging tightly as they could. She placed an arm under the girls bottom and her other making circles on her back. She carefully maneuvered around the crowd. When she made the end of the bridge she found one of the guards, ready to hand over the child, but as she went to pull her away she only clung tighter.

"Please…." Sighing, she gently squeezed her, giving the soldier a quick head nod. She made her way through the temple, finding her room to the far south side. She only gestured with her free hand to those around her, trying to take Lunara. Reaching her room, the large wooden door opened with a groan, kicking it closed she glanced around. It had been almost a week since she came into her room. For some reason, it looked almost identical to the one back in Skyhold, only now she had a large tub in the far-left corner that outlooked the mountains, lake, and waterfalls. Her bed was atop a small step, it had a large canopy with green, gold, and white silk hanging around the entirety of the bed. A fireplace was opposite of the bed with a large white rug in the center, to the right was a large wooden desk, littered with books, scrolls and anything else she could think of with 3 large bookcases behind it. The room was big, yet with everything in it, it seemed so small yet it felt like home. She gently places Lunara on the bed, brushing back the hair out of her face. Without a word, she made her way to the tub, flicking her wrist she filled it with water, something she was grateful for, instead of having to run back and forth retrieving water. She filled the large tub halfway with warm water, careful it wasn't to hot to burn the young child. She gestured for her to come into the bath, hesitantly she did so. When the child was in, she grabbed a clean cloth.

"I am just going to the door, I will be really quick ok?" Lunara only nodded, grabbing the cloth and slowly cleaning the dirt from her skin.

Walking to the door, she looked around, whistling for one of the soldiers.

"Can you find clean clothes for a child? Something to fit a 4-year-old." The soldier gave her a quick nod before running off. She left the door open ajar, walking back over to Lunara, she noticed the she was having trouble with her hair, smiling she walked over to the small shelf that was against the wall. Grabbing a small bottle, sniffing to confirm it was the lavender shampoo, she searched the shelf and found a clear bottle, it contained lavender oil. Turning to the child she placed the bottles on the ground before grabbing a hair brush. She then began to brush her hair, letting the warm water soak into the hair. As she brushed she noticed Lunara's hair was longer than she had thought, it now fell just past her shoulders. Grabbing the shampoo, she lathered the hair, instantly filling the room with the scent of lavender. After she rinsed the hair, she helped her out of the tub, walking over to the bed where freshly clean clothes were folded. They were a light green color, small pants and a shirt, sighing to herself she grabbed a wolfs pelt that she usually wore as a scarf and dropped it around the girl's shoulders, it acted as a blanket of sorts. She braided the girl's hair, keeping it out of her face.

"I have to go visit a friend of mine, would you like to come?" The girl quickly nodded, practically jumping into her arms causing her to chuckle. Lunara leaned back, playing with her hair as she walked.

"Why is your hair so white?"

"I don't know, I was born with it, do you like it." Lunara smiled earning another chuckle from her.

"It's soft, and so long, can I have long hair?"

"Of course, you have to let it grow though." She made a funny face, causing them both to laugh. They talked the entire time to the infirmary, small talk, just enough to keep Lunara laughing and away from the tears that wanted to fall. It was when they finally stood in the room she noticed Solas wasn't in his bed, fear struck her as she suddenly placed Lunara on the ground, urgently searching for one of the healing mages, when she finally found one her voice was stern, almost shouting.

"Where is he?" The mages eyes opened wide, stuttering to find the words but when none came she stepped forward. "Where. Is. He."

"H-he woke up almost an hour ago, when, when he heard about the elvhen coming he all but ran to the bridge." She spun on her heels, ready to bolt out the doors when she saw Lunara staring at her, fear and confusion written on the little girls face. Taking a deep breath, she walked to her. "Da'len, I have to find my friend."

"He's hurt?" The fear slowly subsided, allowing full confusion to bloom across her face.

"Yes." She watched as her face changed from confusion, to worry.

"Are you leaving me?" Tears started to form in the child's eyes which only made her own heart ache. She brought the child into an embrace. Lifting her once more into her arms, turning to the mage who was still in shock with the sudden mood changes.

"Go help those in need outside. Now." The mage all but bolted out the door, leaving the two of them in a large empty room. Sighing she began walking towards the bridge. There were many bodies in the hallways and corridors. Most were just resting, thankful for a roof over their head after so long. There where was shouting, crying, joy. Some were reuniting with others, some were crying over the ones they lost. She brought Lunara closer to her chest, trying to cover her ears of everything. When they were finally outside she could see the last few remaining heading across the bridge. Her eyes danced across the crowd until they settled on the back of a head, he was taller than most elves, his dark auburn hair shining against the lowering sun. She could see him ushering those around them to find solace in the temple. Shaking her head, she made her way towards him. As she reached him, he was watching as the last few remaining came across. Her voice was low, trying to make sure she wasn't heard from prying ears. Lunara was now playing with her hair again, clearly trying to distract herself from everything around her.

"Solas." His head snapped around, confused at her sudden appearance, though a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as he looked over the small child. "You should be resting."

"I will rest when they are all safe inside." She looked him over, he was clean from blood though there were marks crawling up his chin, clearly from a sword. It only made her wonder how many scars he really did have from the many years of watching wars, assassinations. Lunara suddenly snapped her head up and looked at him. His eyes suddenly softened.

"I am sorry Da'len." He reached out to her, but she only curled into Ellana's chest, she could feel her own tunic being bunched underneath her. She gave a raised eyebrow at him, only causing him to give a slight nod, suggesting they would talk later. They stood like that for a moment longer before the realized there would be no more coming through, if there were, she made sure soldiers were stationed on both sides of the bridge always. It would be a long couple days before everything settled down.

It was then she realized she had been gone almost half the day to help a child, a child she didn't know, a child that clung to her like life itself. She never thought of herself as a mother, she had thought of having children some day, but when Solas left her it became a distant thought all together. Something about this child called to her though, in a way she couldn't understand. She dropped everything, all her duties, the others around her for this child. She was veered out of her thoughts when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Solas staring at her, a small smile on his lips, he pointed to Lunara, who she now realized was asleep. The sun had was almost set, nodding her head they made their way back. It was then she noticed her arms were slightly trembling, noticing her gestured to take the child from her but she gave a defiant nod. He gave a soft chuckle earning a glare from her. They were reaching her hallway that led to her room, he made his way to turn around but with her free hand she lightly grabbed his arm.

"Come." Her voice was low, almost a whisper as she walked into the room, placing Lunara on the bed and tucking her in. She placed the small wolf pelt beside her, taking note to make her a small bear if she could. Watching a moment longer, making sure she was fully asleep now, she gestured to the balcony. The cool air hit her face, there was a slight breeze tonight, with the waterfalls around them it was quite cold. He stood beside her, hands clasped behind his back as always. She turned to him, placing a hand on her him.

"What happened?"

"The Red Templars came, a small handful of us fought them off as best as we could so the others could escape."

"And you didn't think to call for help? For aid?"

"Why do you think they marched here? I knew you would not turn away your own people." She stepped towards him, jabbing a finger into his chest noticing the way he flinched.

"I found you nearly dead, and the best you can say is you sent them to me?"

"I did not expect you to come to my aid." She kept her voice low, careful not to stir the child in the room.

"You were afraid I would." When he said nothing, she gave him a hard shove, her hands trembling. "I hear nothing from you, and when I have the courage to go to you I find you nearly half dead. Then I find our people marching towards us, only to find out the Red Templars most likely will come here as well. I find a child whom everyone ignores to find out she is orphaned. Suddenly I am a guardian with hundreds of people in need of shelter with a possible war on my hands." She peered into the room, Lunara had rolled to her side, her back facing them. Sighing to herself she pinched the bridge of her nose, her voice barley a whisper. "Despite everything, I can't help but stand by your side Solas." She looked up at him meeting his gaze. "You've broken me, turned away from me, lied, and now you've almost died. Yet here I am. You want to save our people yet you push away the one who is willing to stand by your side. Why?"

"I do not deserve such loyalty. I do not deserve such love. I especially, do not deserve your acceptance." She placed a soft hand on his chest, playing with the jawbone.

"Your past makes you who you are today. It makes you hesitant, it makes you wiser, but it does not change your heart Solas. You've told me bits of your past, I have also considered the old lore's. Yes, you caused a war, but you also freed slaves, you tried to free them of the binds like you are now, only now you have someone willing to help. I stand by you Solas, I just ask you plan before you act. You do recall Corypheus?" He rolled his eyes at her, causing her to give a soft chuckle.

"I am aware of my past actions Vhenan."

"I know you are, but you need to learn from them Solas, you are wise but you also act like a child, though I think the little one is far smarter." She teased with a playful tone, earning a small smile from him. She reached up and cupped his cheek making him lean in. "Please Solas, after all this time, after everything we have been through, let me in." She watched as his face ran through the emotions, unsure if he should take the leap or run like he always had. Giving a weak smile she dropped her hand. "At least think about it." With that she turned away from him, before she entered the room, she felt his arms wrap around her, his head dropped to her shoulder. She stilled, unsure of what she should do.

"Forgive me Ellana….. I do not wish to cause you more pain." She lightly touched his arm.

"Solas, this does not cause me more pain. I'm saddened you think you must carry this by yourself." His arms only squeezed tighter around her. "Stay here tonight, watch over us. I know you will not sleep well with everything, so at least stay. I'm sure you can find something to read amongst the bookshelves." This earned a chuckle from him as he lifted his head, resting his chin on her shoulder looking into the room. She could feel his breath on her cheek causing her to shiver.

"I am also sure I have read everything you have."

"Then paint like you used to. The walls are blank and lifeless." He then walked into the room, turning in a slow circle, finally stopping the wall with the fireplace. It had a few books and pots on the shelf, but it remained bare otherwise. She made her way to the bed, crawling in next to Lunara. "There is paint in the back room near the bath." She watched him quirk an eyebrow at her but she only smiled, laying down Lunara cuddled into her side, breathing a sigh of relief at the contact. She peered through her eyes one last time as Solas stood in front of the fireplace, thinking of what he should paint. With a smile on her lips she brought her arms around the child, it was the first-time things felt like they would be ok, despite the imminent threat that would knock on her door.

 **A.N.: I apologize if this seems confusing, but there is a huge roll for the child coming up in either the next chapter or the following one after. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
